1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in children's play devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a child's play seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Children frequently enjoy playing with water, sand, clay, and the like, and may spend many hours engaged in such activities in the out-of-doors. These elements are adaptable to many types of activities in that the fluid nature of the water and sand can be "harnessed" for producing interesting pastimes. However, during inclimate periods, or in evening hours when it may be too dark outside to conveniently play, the child may desire to engage in activities involving these elements in the house, or the like. The fluid and "messy" nature of these products combined with a child's exuberance may lead to disadvantages when the child is engaged in such activities indoors. In addition, a child's attention span may be relatively short, and after a short period of time, his desire may change from playing with water, sand, clay, and the like. Here again, much clutter and damage may occur from a child's handiwork if the amusement is not directed in such a manner that a proper work or play space is provided.